Crash and Burn
by Squeegee
Summary: *Finished* Three teenage boys sit in court today and are accused of a horrendous act. Barrett ponders about what they have done to reach this point… and to their deaths. Little did they know that they would later become known as the ‘Stygian Triplets
1. /3... Trial and punishment

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dogma or any of the characters for that mater. All is copyright and property of Kevin smith and View Askew Productions.

****

Note: In the movie 'Dogma' we got to meet the Stygian Triplets. (The three teenagers hockey punks on roller blades who worked for Azrael) In the original script and the cut-scenes, we are told who the Triplets are and why they were sent to hell in the first place, this is my interpretation of what was told. In the movie the Triplets are not given any names, so for the duration of my story they will go by their actors names, if you do not know the actors are here is some clarification...

****

Stygian Triplet #1: Barrett Hackney (The somewhat _ringleader_ with long red hair that was tied back and he always seemed to stand between the other two. He was _awesome_ and really scary!) 

****

Stygian Triplet #2: Jared Pfenningwerth (The tallest of the three with blond hair, who always wore a brown hat and a black _Hellboy_ shirt. He looked funny when he was holding the machine gun, heh heh)

****

Stygian Triplet #3: Kitao Sakurai (The shortest one with the _sweet_ black dreads locks in his hair. He wore a blue _Highlands Clamdiggers_ jersey, and was also Asian, or part.)

Hope that was help to some of you out there....

****

P.S. _Italics_ are memories. 

****

Crash and Burn

Let this train-wreck burn more slowly  
Kids are victims in this story  
Drown the youth with useless warnings  
Teenage rules, they're fucked and boring

-Anthem Part II _(Blink 182)_

Time seemed to slow down as I lazily watch a jury member hand the judge a piece of paper; he unfolds it slowly with a displeased frown on his face. It's of no real interest to me though; the three of us are fucked no matter how you slice it. It was soon finally going be over. I turn my head; yes it appears that my accomplices also have the glazed-over look of denial in their eyes. Jared turns to meet my gaze but offers me no words as we wait for the verdict, I can tell that Kitao is either nervous or scared, I'm not sure right now. I focus my attention once again to the front of the courtroom; it seems my life will soon take a violent turn for the worse. I guess it already did...

__

Hey guys what do you want to do? I'm fucking bored!

Well Kit I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas so shut your fucking pie hole or I will!

Both of you two keep it DOWN! Jared put down the scissors; I think I just got an idea...

I look down at the clean suit I have worn since the trial started; I have now memorised the smell, look and feel of this courtroom. We have been here for so long, I'm finding it hard to keep track of the amount of time that's been wasted. Personally I don't understand the reasoning behind a lengthy trial as this. Probably for the media's sake, everyone across the continent now knows who the '_Triplets_' are…that's the nickname we've been given. Cute, no? And to top it off, recently I have seen some really bad pictures of me on television; I'm not at all impressed with their camera work... though I never was very photogenic. 

It's not as if we denied it either. In fact, if memory serves me correctly each one of us outright yelled it to everyone in this fucking courtroom. When I think about it, I guess we weren't on trial for what we had done, _which by the way was quite obvious_. I think the _reason _we did it, is what they were after. 

_Boys have you ever wondered what a bashed in skull looks like, all the brains?_

What!?!...uh why?

Well Kit, it seems our friend Barrett here feels the need for a little carnage. Count me in.

A reason? Who needs a fucking reason!Boredom! HA there, that's your reason. We were three totally wasted teenagers who happened to be bored on a Saturday after noon. 

I guess it wasn't a very good reason. 

Ok, so they got their reason but now they wanted us to feel remorse, I don't think so. For who, and what? Remorse for ourselves, or the family? Perhaps simply the fact that we took another human beings life. _I think not._

I feel more remorse for stepping on a bug. Murders, muggings and killing happen all the time and everyday, its called being de-sensitised to the subject or idea of it all. So with that said, they ask if we were in our right minds. Our lawyers tried to get the three of us to claim insanity. Yeah right! We're not and never were insane, just mildly disturbed, as I like to put it. So they tried another angle, 

We were wasted, and weren't thinking right. 

That didn't work either it seems, especially with the parents sitting there bawling there pathetic eyes out, while they said it.

It is sad...but so is _my_ life. I'm not sorry for them, though I do pity myself sometimes. They have nice homes to return to with other family members to comfort them with there loss. No, the three of us have other things to deal with…

__

BARRETT! What the fuck do you think you're doing?

Nothing dad,

Don't lie to me boy! 

-Punch-

__

Ouch! Stop it! Let go of my hair!

-Slap-

__

This will teach you to not talk back to me!

-Kick-

__

Where do you think your going?

-Rip-

__

Now son, ...put...down...the gun. 

-Bang! -

__

Ya, I think I prefer jail or death to my life. I can't speak for Jared or Kitao; all our situations are different, though similar at the same time. Everyone has a different story or reasoning to why they do the things they do...

I'm suddenly brought back to reality as I feel a sharp pain connect with the back of my head. I look up at Jared who is now standing up; he must have slapped the back of my head. _Idiot_. 

"Mr. Hackney, this is the last time I will ask you. Please stand for the verdict!" the judge must have finalised his decision now. He didn't sound very happy at the moment either. 

"I'm sorry your honour, I didn't hear you." I said pathetically as I slowly stood. 

I happened to catch a side-glance of Jared as he rolled his eyes but kept his attention forward. Our lawyers who were now slouching in their chairs looked almost relieved that we were now going to be sentenced. Cant blame them, they didn't really have much to defend us with, and it's not like we helped anyway.

The judge started to read. 

"In the case of Timothy Robertson. Barrett Hackney, Jared Pfenningwerth and Kitao Sakurai are all guilty of murder in the first degree."

_Ok, but who will be our lucky victim?_

You guys, what if we get caught? We'll get in a shit load of trouble…

We wont, and who cares? I know the perfect annoying, loud little kid who will do just fine.

But we did get caught. 

___________________________________________________

I hope you liked the first part of the story. I will post the next chapter if you readers out there want me to. Please Review. Thanx!


	2. /3... 3:59

I was vaguely aware of people crying in the background, probably Kitao's mother. That woman is way too optimistic when it comes to her family. The other sobs probably belong to Jared's sister. I now smile cause I know that no one will cry for me, and I think I prefer it that way. 

"Please stay standing for sentencing" The judge makes eye contact with me and does not seemed pleased with the small smirk that has been placed on my face. Jared looks at me and lightly chuckles, all three of us know we won't and can't get death for our crime. We're under age and can't be killed for what we've done now or in the past; this knowledge alone I think makes us feel a little smug if not overly confident at times.

_Barrett, I don't feel so good. What if someone sees us?_

We go to jail, so what? Now hold the kid still and tape its fucking mouth shut, it's too loud!

I know exactly how to keep it quiet...permanently. 

Swing

"The sentence is life with able parole in 20 years, at the 'Children's Jersey correctional institute'. There the three of you will stay. SMACK court adjourned! 

Wow, they actually did it. It's finally over.

I was still in my state of shock when I realised I was being pulled to my feet by a guard. I looked straight at Jared and Kitao who were also being cuffed at the moment; Jared he looked…tired, I don't know how else to describe it, his face was just blank. Well Kitao, he looked at me with scared eyes that just screamed 'I told you so!' I gave back a weak smile as to say 'He was right'.

All of us were then led to the other end of the courtroom and soon outside, where I assume a jail car would take us to the institute in no time. Though I personal did not dwell on these thoughts longer that I had to, the cuffs around my wrists had created a great amount of discomfort and served as a wonderful distraction to my current situation.

As we were being led outside of the courtroom I almost bumped into something white, a man. The guard told him to watch where he was going; he simply tipped his hat in response. At this point I got a better look at him, he was oddly out of place. Dressed in a nice white suit with a matching hat, which was currently shadowing his face. He reminded me of someone out of those old gangster movies, I would have not been the least surprised if he pulled out a gun right then and shot me. 

Why is he looking at me? Jared was already being put into the car while Kitao asked me what I was staring at; I just waved him off saying it was nothing. This strange man seemed oddly familiar, as if I'd seen him somewhere, but not cared to look at the current time. Perhaps simply walking down the street? I'm not so sure though. 

I was almost being pulled into the car when he lifted his head and showed his face. He was young with distinct features and wore a cunning smile; I didn't know how to interrupt this. Here I am, going to jail and this man in a white suit is smiling at me, oh great! Now he's ...waving? He continues to wave until the police start to shut the doors to the car. I give him a questioning look as our staring war continues. The man then puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper; shakes it at me kindly and puts it back into his pocket. It looks as if he's now urging me to do the same; I look down at my pocket then back at him...

He's gone.

I'm now in the car with Jared and Kitao. 

We sit silently in the back of the car waiting for something, anything to cut the silence. I look down at my side, why would he want me to look in my pocket. Theirs nothing in it, everything was confiscated at the courthouse. Funny that I now dwell on little incoherent things at this time, you would think I had more important things to think about. Still I look down at my pocket with curiosity. Something in the back of my head yelled at me right then; _don't do it! You'll regret it! _But Why? It's only a bloody pocket!!!

To bad I didn't have enough sense to listen or hear it at the time...

A piece of red hair dangles in front of my eyes, I push it behind my ear and reach into my pocket as best I can with my hands cuffed. 

Surprise surprise, there's a piece of paper. WHAT!?! But how did it get there!?! That guy must have put it in my pocket when he bumped into me, there's no other explanation. But I would have felt it…

I pull the paper out, but something again tells me again not to open it...maybe wait until I get to my cell. I wouldn't admit it before but I can now safely say I am nervous about going, not scared...but nervous. I look to Jared who is now trying to calm a frightened Kitao, I'm not sure but I think he may be crying. This too troubles me. I guess it's my fault the both of them are here. 

_Holy shit! That's pretty gross man._

Well, fuck ya! What did you expect it to look pretty?

You guys; we better get out of here now! 

I let my head fall against the cool damp window as I make a discussion to open the note. It reads...

__

3:59 

See ya soon.

What the fuck is this!?! It doesn't make any sense. 

My head is now swimming with possibilities; am I hallucinating? Or perhaps my lawyers were right I am crazy. Maybe I'll wake up and this will have been one big dream. I wish. No, that wouldn't make sense, I never dream about jail, trials or punishment. I only dream about the simple and sometimes horrible things in life, hockey, childhood, school, death, but never punishment. As I've stated before, I don't think of death as a punishment. It's more freedom than anything. 

What does _3:59 _mean? I guess it could mean the time. 

Out of another spurt of stupidity mixed with curiosity, I twist my head to take a look at the clock at the front of the car. It reads _3:45_. Ok, so what? Wow Barrett, your a real paranoid jackass now! You probably wrote down a time on this paper while you were wasted and they didn't confiscate it, since when is a piece of paper considered a deadly weapon? What, death by paper cut? 

Ok, now I know I'm insane, I'm referring to myself in third person. 

My head has now decided that the cold window is it's new resting-place as I search the paper once again. Now I'm not really looking at the paper, only seeing it. I am faintly aware of Kitao's sobs; I try to tune them out, as they seem to burn my ears if I don't. It appears that Jared has long given up trying to calm Kit down, though still pets his hair in a comforting brotherly fashion. We have long since come to think of ourselves as brothers, best friends. We did everything together and still do. Heck, here we are all three of us being sent to jail for the same crime. Hell, we'll probably die together. This thought causes me to chuckle lightly. 

__

3:50

I can sooner picture myself dying an agonising death than serving one minute of time in jail. I know it's weird, but knowing me I'll probably hang myself by my bed sheets in the first ten minuets if possible. I don't do well in closed off spaces. I look at the clock and roll my eyes; this is a long drive, for sure I would have thought that we would have already have been there by now. I look out the window at the dark clouds that litter the sky; the air is cold and the sun covered by grey. How fitting, 'cause I personally don't feel like sunshine today. 

I now let the piece of paper slip through my fingers and let it fall to the ground ignoring it entirely now; it's of no real importance… I need to start think of how I'm gonna get Jared, Kit, and I out of this new hellhole we're going to visit soon. If only the fucking car would drive faster! Shit, my grandmother was better behind the wheel.

___________________________________________________

That was the second of three instalments that make up the 'Crash And Burn'. Please let me know if _anyone_ at all out there likes this story or has even read it. Please Review. Thanx!


	3. /3... Freedom in death

__

3:53

I can now tell that Jared is uneasy too. He is now emitting a wonderfully annoying sound to those around him; whistling a familiar tune that I can't seem to name. The sound slices through the eerie silence that has been created, I'm getting a headache. I almost wish that the police in the front cared enough to stop him, but they don't. Why should they? Dropping us off as soon as possible now seems to be the priority as I feel the car has increased its speed. _Great…_

I elbow Jared in the side to signify him to stop. He jumps a bit.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?!?" He almost yells. It's seems I startled him just a little.

"You're bloody whistling, stop it!" I barley manage to get it out, sounding more choppy and weak that I intended it to. 

He's a little pissed now, I can tell. He's now narrowed his eyes to dangerously small slits. I sense this is going to be the confrontation that has been lingering in the air, the unanswered question, whose fault was it? What's the point? We'll all end up blaming each other anyway… 

…here it comes. 

"Why the fuck should I listen to you! We all know what happened the last time that we did! Please Barrett, tell us again what happened, cause I have seemed to forgotten suddenly SINCE THE GOD DAMN FUCKING TRIAL!" He yells, teeth clenched. The two of us now have Kitao's attention by the sudden outburst. Join the fun.

__

3:56

"You didn't have to do anything you didn't want to Jared." I hiss out quietly, I'm not one for yelling much.

"Bull shit!" Is his only response before Kit intervenes.

"You guys stop it! We can't change anything now you ass holes. All three of us are at fault! OK!" Kitao leans forward so he can talk/yell at the both of us. I'm slightly surprised that he has accepted partial blame for all this. Being the youngest I thought he would have gone into a state of denial by now, not many people go to jail for murder at the age of 14. 

"Ya, I KNOW Kit!" Jared yells but then gets softer as he leans back again sinking a little lower in his seat. "I…It's just-…I. " He is now at a loss for words as he pauses not knowing what to say. 

"Just don't forget to say hi to me when I see you guys in hell, ok?" Jared finishes spitefully as he turns his attention to the floor. Kitao looks at me pensively, before sitting back in his seat shutting his eyes. I now find myself smiling slightly at Jared's comment, like hell even exists, shit this life IS hell. 

Barrett, Jared do you feel bad about what we did? Cause I do.

Good for you Kit. Hell I regret. Though I don't think Barrett will ever care about anyone or anything, not one person in that courtroom today, including himself. Am I right Barrett?

Of course, and neither do you two… You only feel bad cause you got caught.

__

3:57

I was wrong about everything, fucked up my whole damn theory of life. I thought nothing mattered to me, I thought I was invincible and would get away with everything. And even when faced with the penalty of my wrongs I would laugh as I still do. Shit, I don't feel _bad_ about what I did, but I do regret it, I suppose. Kinda selfish, no? But that's who I am, a bad person. Yes, I'm actually human, I never really thought of me as one before, just as this creature that was so messed up there was no point in trying anymore.

That plan backfired. I found that I _did_ care about the wellbeing of other people, fucked up huh? I did, and still do feel guilty, cause it may well have been my fault that Jared and Kitao are in this mess right now, their my best friends and my only family, look what I got them into. Though it's not totally my fault, but just the fact that I even CARE is an issue with me, and now I'm even worried about my self, and what the near future holds for us. Damn.

__

3:58

Suddenly I hear a scream rip through the air, grabbing my attention. I don't have much time to speculate it though as I'm thrown forward out of my seat. I feel a sharp pain contact with my head before falling back. 

I'm not sure of what just happened, did I black out? I open my eyes and strain to look at the clock. It's still _3:58._ I guess I didn't. For some reason I can't move, and my mind is fuzzy, though I am aware of running and movement outside the car I can't hear anything; it's all mute. My body is numb as I _try_ to move without much success, my head is pressed up against the window, it's splattered with blood. It looks the same all around me, I can only assume some of it is mine. It's appears that my body has now decided it's time to cough up some more blood, as if there wasn't enough already in the car. 

I've now managed to pathetically drag myself into a sitting position against the door, that might I say does not look like a door any longer. This now gives me a good view of the 'what used to be a' car. I can now see Jared and Kitao-

Both of them are covered in blood too, I know that from the way Jared is positioned that his neck is snapped, and he's dead. Kitao looks just as bad, half of his body seems to be covered or pierced by metal though I'm not sure, I can't see him breathing. If he's not dead he will be soon_. What the fuck happened?_ This question had only just occurred to me now, as this all seems like a dream in slow motion. Did the car crash? Am I dead? 

__

"Not yet." I vaguely hear someone answer from the other side of the car door before it's opened and I fall outside on to the ground. I can feel the blood pool around me, I feel like I'm swimming in it. I look up seeing a familiar face; he smiles looking down at me. –It's the man in the white suit.

__

"How ya doin' there Red? Can I call you Red?" He asks all the while still smiling. What's going on? I feel very sleepy now, but I am somehow hearing what he is saying. Is he even speaking? I can't see his mouth moving but I can hear him.

__

"Nice mess you and your little friends got into there. Looks like it was fun." Looking up I see he is gesturing to the car he's leaning against, the car I was just in. 

There is no way to give him a response to any questions, as I am now choking on my own blood. My mind floods with questions. Why is he here and how did he know this was going to happen? What does he want?

__

"What do I want you ask? Well it's quite simple my little juvenile delinquent, it's not necessarily what I want, it's what your going to do for me." His grin now twists into one more demonic in presence. What the hell can I possibly do for him? Here I am, a 16-year-old convicted murderer, and was just in a car crash, now dying in a pool of my own blood holding on to my last thread of life. What the fuck can I possibly do for him now! And what makes him think I ever would anyway, for all I know he could be the one who was responsible for the car crashing, though it's not likely. 

__

"Wow, for someone 'holding on to their last thread of life_' you sure are feisty and difficult. And just to let you know Red, it wasn't a request. You and your friends really don't have any say in the matter, but I'm positive your gonna love your job. The three of you now belong to me." _The man says crouching down so that he is now a lot closer to my face, it's a little uneasy. Either he can read my mind or I'm going insane. I'm suddenly feeling dizzier, must be from the loss of blood. Everything this asshole has said made no sense to me at all, but it's not as if it matters much anymore. I'm dying, finally going to be at peace, I'll die and be free of this damned world with its rules and laws. The only thing I will have to worry about now is the worms eating my body in it's grave. Hehe. I guess my time has come, what a joke! Hopefully god will be merciful on my sole and sins.

__

"Don't count on that kid." He wearily chuckles, too quiet for me to really comprehend.

I have now ceased to continue breathing; it won't be long now. I'm kinda glad that I never made it to the jail, but it all happened so fast. Where are all those cool things you hear about when people have near-death experiences? Where is the angel of death? Hell, demons would even be nice right about now. Whatever, I don't really care. Remember I don't care about anyone still living on this rock, and no one will care about me when I'm gone either. 

__

"And what exactly do you think I am Red, an Angel? HA! Ya right! Common hurry up and die already, it's time to go home." The man in the white suit says as he wipes some of the blood off my face with his finger and licks it. _"Oh yeah, it's time to go alright. Man, you're stubborn. The other two weren't like this." _He takes my hand and shakes it. _"And by the way, my names Azrael,_ _and I can tell you now that this 'arrangement' will work out great. Well at least for me it will. You don't want your life, so I'll be more than happy to take it off your hands." _He's laughing now but I can't hear him as my eyes shut and my body tenses, weakness washes over me and I feel my heart slipping_…slower… slower… …slower_… …stop. 

__

3:59

___________________________________________________

That was the last instalment of 'Crash and Burn'. I hope any of you who read this story enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. And thank you to the one person who reviewed this story before it was finished… 

draca weasley_ –Thanks for the complement. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter._

And to anyone who reviews in the future, thank you as well. And to my beta reader Julian, you da best! (But you already know that) Ciao!


End file.
